Take Me Away
by Glitterazzi
Summary: This is kind of cliche, a L/G romance and nothing you haven't seen before, but I just thought this Lifehouse song would be perfect for a L/G songfic.


Disclaimer - Lalala not affiliated with Lizzie stuff lalala...  
  
Gordo scratched his arms nervously, shaking in his sneakers as he approached the McGuire house.  
  
This time  
what I want is you  
There is no one else  
Who can take your place  
  
He was sixteen now. So was Lizzie. They were juniors in high school now. He had harbored these feelings for too long.  
  
This time  
you burn me with your eyes  
You see past all the lies  
You take it all away.  
  
Gordo had done his share of dating around since the seventh grade. He hadn't had as many girlfriends as Lizzie had boyfriends, but he had dated quite a few girls. Every time there was just this hole inside of him. An emptiness...a dissatisfaction. A hole that was only filled when he was with Lizzie.  
  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
Lizzie had just ended a relationship of about a month with Ethan Kraft. No one really dumped anyone, it was kind of a mutual decision. Lizzie was not as ready to do physical stuff as Ethan was, and Ethan wasn't the person Lizzie had fantasized him in her head as for so long. This time, it was Gordo's turn. He finally came to the door and raised his fist...  
  
Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away  
  
Slowly, he let his fist fall to his side. He turned around and sat down on the stoop. Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this. Lizzie had just broken up with Ethan Kraft. ETHAN KRAFT. Look what he had to compete with. Plus, what would Mr. and Mrs. McGuire think? They had been a second set of parents to him. And Matt, with what a little cynic he is...plus what would the kids at school think? What would Miranda think?  
  
I try  
To make my way to you  
But still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
  
That didn't matter. This wasn't about them. It wasn't about anyone else. Gordo never cared about what others thought, why should he start now? This was about him. This was about Lizzie.  
  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
Just as Gordo was about to get up to try it again, he heard the door creak open. "Gordo? What are you doing out here?"  
  
Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away  
  
He turned around. It was Lizzie. Her hair was bunched up sloppily on the top of her head with big strands falling out here and there. She was wearing pink pajama bottoms with poodles on them and a tank top that said "Diamonds are a girl's best friend". Her face and eyes were all pink. She was sniffiling. It was evident that she had been crying. He looked behind her in the doorway to see Miranda sitting at the kitchen table beside two pints of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. Lizzie looked at him pitifully, pidgeon-toed in bunny slippers.  
  
Don't give up on me yet  
Don't forget who I am  
I know I'm not there yet  
But don't let me stay here alone  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said firmly, "I came to tell you...I'm in love with you."  
  
Lizzie sniffled. "Gordo, you don't know what you're talking about. We've been best friends since forever, and I just broke up with Ethan, and..."  
  
This time  
All I want is you  
There is no one else  
Who can take your place  
  
"No Lizzie, you don't understand. I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've always loved you. I just doubted myself. I thought because we'd known each other so long and because of what everyone else would think I didn't really feel that way. I COULDN'T really feel that way. So I dated other people to prove I was right, to prove you weren't the one for me. But it didn't work. I just kept wanting it to be YOU I had my arm slung around at the movie theater. YOU I was holding hands with at the mall. YOU I was kissing at the Digital Bean. Ethan never loved you Lizzie. I loved you."  
  
I've seen enough  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
Gordo paused for a moment. Lizzie didn't move. They looked each other in the eyes in silence for what seemed like forever. Gordo sighed. "Well, that's all I have to say about that." He turned around and trudged down the stoop.  
  
Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away  
  
All of a sudden, a hand on his shoulder whirled him around. Lizzie pressed her lips against his. "No Gordo...I know exactly what you mean." A grin spread across his face. He took her in his arms and kissed her once more, like he could be kissing her forever.  
  
Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away.  
  
- END - 


End file.
